Justice
by Serene Grace
Summary: After the Battle of Marineford, the Strawhat Pirates disappear from the face of the world, prompting everyone to think they are all dead. Even Silvers Rayleigh, who intended on mentoring the captain himself has no idea where Luffy and his crew are. 2 years later, the Strawhat crew make a comeback while working under the most unexpected organization ever...


S/N: _For those of you who know me, I know what you're thinking. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! AFTER SUCH A LONG UNOFFICIAL HIATUS, YOU DECIDE TO COME BACK WITH A NEW STORY AND NOTHING FOR YOUR OLD ONES?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I __**totally**__ agree with you. You should just kill me now. Unless you want another chapter that is. For now, here is my first One Piece fic. Speaking of which, why is it that almost every One Piece fic I read, it has an OC in it? Why is that? It's getting really, REALLY annoying. Feel free to take offense. Enjoy!_

**I don't own One Piece! Oda Eiichirō (or as I like to call him, "Kishi's One and True Rival") owns everything One Piece-related! I only own the plot! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

Chapter 1: Back Together

The sun was high up in the sky, just like it always is. Storm clouds surrounded the area outside of the island's perimeter. The scent of newly constructed buildings filled the air. Even though it was relatively quiet and peaceful, Usopp had a scowl on his face. Why, pray tell, did he have to rebuild something he willingly helped destroy? He never even liked this place. Yes, he had fairly good building skills and could make nice, sturdy, and simple structures but did that mean he willingly agreed to this? Of course not. Even Franky, who was very fond of building and creating new things, would be irritated at this. Where were the others anyway? He had been the first to arrive, and ended up getting the task of helping to rebuild some of the smaller buildings close to the tower.

It was 2 years after the Strawhats got separated thanks to Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, after the war at Marineford, and after their training started. Due to the harshness of the training and the concept of who exactly they were all working for, many of the Strawhats' personalities darkened slightly or greatly. Luffy, without a doubt, got it the hardest. Unfortunately, it's not like any of them had any choice. They still had a bit of their freedom now, at the very least.

The rest of the world probably think their dead by now. That was no wonder. Still, they wondered how the people close to them at home were thinking. How would they think if they knew that all the Strawhats now work under the most pitiful organization ever. Though, as pitiful as it was, they had power. Too much power. Everyone knew that. Pissing them off could get you killed – even the strongest pirates in the world all had the risk of being exterminated by them. And to think that the Strawhats now have that power, even if they didn't want it.

Usopp wiped sweat off his brow and put down the tools he was holding. "Great, now I've dirt on my clothes," he complained, sitting down on a rock. He wore a sleeveless all black turtle neck and all black army pants. He wore dark brown boots and a dark brown sash over his shirt. A black bandana was wrapped around his head and his hair was tied back.

Usopp heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Zoro and Sanji walking towards him and the headquarters, both with hard, almost glaring expressions on their faces and were walking a fair distance between each other.

Zoro wore an open black coat closed at the waist by a dark green sash with his green harakami visible underneath and his black bandana tied around his left sleeve. He wore his regular black pants tucked into black boots. A scar ran down his left eye and a large, circular burn mark was in the middle of his chest, right where his scar from Mihawk was.

Sanji hadn't changed much. He wore a black suit over a dark blue shirt and a black tie. His hair changed so that his right eye is covered and on the left side of his neck, there was a noticeable scar running down to the side of his throat, almost at his jugular. It looked fairly deep, but not deep enough to kill him.

"Where have you guys been? You're late for the meeting," Usopp said.

"It's because this dumbass got lost again. And I got stuck with the task of finding him," Sanji said, pointing at a glaring Zoro.

"I never _asked_ you to come find me, shitty cook," Zoro bit out with killing intent.

"You think I _wanted_ to come chasing after you, marimo?! If you weren't such an idiot, then maybe you and I could've gotten here earlier separately! But that wasn't the case, was it?!" Sanji retorted angrily, standing in front of Zoro in a challenging and threatening pose. His own killing intent rose up also.

"Is that a _challenge_, ero-cook?! Do you _want_ to get your ass kicked so badly?!" Zoro put his hand on his swords' handles, getting ready to whip them out in case Sanji decided to start another one of their fights.

"Bring it on! I'll show you just how much stronger I am than you!"

The 2 rivals launched themselves at each other.

"SANTORYU-"

"DIABLE-"

"STOP IT, YOU TWO!"

Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp turned to see the source of the interrupting voice. Nami, who looked rather irritated, and Robin, who had a blank expression on her face, walked up to the 3 boys.

Nami had grown out her hair, it now being waist-length. She wore a black, long-sleeved, v-neck crop top and a black skirt. On either side of her skirt were 2 gold rings. She wore an orange belt with a large gold buckle in the shape of a beri sign and black heeled gladiator sandals.

Robin had grown out her hair also, now being the same length as Nami and now no longer has bangs. She wore a black cocktail dress with splits on either side going to her thighs. Over the dress was a dark purple dress shawl with a light pink flower around her elbow.

At the sight of the 2 women, Sanji's mood brightened up but not to the comical point it was back then 2 years ago. "Nami-san! Robin-chan!" he exclaimed running up to them. "You've changed so much. And you've gotten even more beautiful!"

"Nice to see you too, cook-san," Robin said coolly.

Behind Sanji, Zoro scoffed, which caught the cook's attention. "I'm sorry, what was that, shitty marimo?" Sanji asked, turning around with a scowl.

"Oh nothing," Zoro shrugged. "It's just that even after all that shit in the last 2 years, you still get all weak around women, which is pretty **_pathetic_**."

Sanji was about to lash out, but was interrupted by Nami sighing tiredly.

"After 2 years under everything we all had to go through, you 2 haven't changed one bit," she said, exasperated.

"We'll they're boys after all, navigator-san," Robin told Nami. "They're stubborn. You can't expect them to change so drastically after only 2 years."

Nami only sighed in response. "Anyways, where are the others? I though we all would have gotten here by now," she said seriously.

"I'm not sure myself," Usopp replied. "I'm the first one here, arriving right on time. And these 2 came right before you guys; Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Luffy are still no where to be seen."

"Well, where could they-"

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to the familiar voice. From the streets, where Nami and Robin came from, was a large reindeer wearing a black business suit with a pink tie and a black cap with 2 straps hanging form the side and a pink "X" on the forehead.

Usopp stood up from where he sat. he narrowed his eyes at the reindeer. "Chopper...? It _is_ Chopper!"

"Hey, everyone," he said once he arrived. "Sorry I'm late."

"Chopper!" Usopp said happily. "You've gotten so much bigger over the years. I wonder what your other points look like now?"

"Usopp!" Chopper said just as happily. "It's great to see you again! Wow, everyone's changed so much."

"Hey, Chopper," Nami greeted, a small smile on her face. "Nice to see you again. You have changed a lot, haven't you? Speaking of which, have you seen the others while coming here?"

Chopper changed to Brain Point and answered, "No, I haven't. I though that you all would be here by now."

"Apparently, that's not the case," Zoro commented. "They all must have gotten lost on the way here."

At the last part, Sanji angrily kicked Zoro's head. "Says the one who actually _did_ get lost and made me chase after him!"

Zoro punched Sanji right back. "I told you, I never _asked_ for your help. Go to hell, shitty cook."

"Why, YOU-!"

"DON'T you two start!" Nami yelled. "I'm irritated enough as it is; I don't need the 2 of you fighting all the time. Now, we have no choice but to wait here a little while longer for Luffy, Franky, and Brook. If an hour has passed, then we'll go searching. Got it?"

"Got it," came the simultaneous answer.

"Good."

"HEY! YOU GUYS!"

Everyone turned to the street, where a giant metal contraption was speeding towards them. On said giant metal contraption stood Franky, ridiculously changed from his original appearance. He now changed form being a part cyborg into a full-fledged cyborg. For his arms, he had large black rectangular cubes with the mark for the organization they all worked for in purple where his signature star would normally be. His shoulders were replaced with large black ball socket joints with "BF-37" written in gray. He now wears a black vest over a sleeveless light blue shirt and a black tie with matching black speedos. Instead of his old haircut, he now has a buzz cut and a pair of sunglasses

"Franky?!" Usopp exclaimed. "What happened to your body?!"

"Franky!" Chopper shouted, in awe. "You look so robotic! What can your body do?!"

Nami, however, sweatdropped at Franky's over-the-top appearance "What in the world kind of training has he been doing?"

Robin had a small smile on her face. "He hasn't changed one bit, has he?"

Franky got down from his metal platform. "Sup, you guys. How have you been?"

"Franky what did you do to your body?!" Usopp asked, examining the robotic body.

"They allowed me to look at some of Vegapunk's old works, so I used those blueprints to upgrade my _super_ body! You like?" Franky did his signature pose and Usopp and Chopper gasped in awe.

"What kind of new moves do you have?! Can you show us?!" Chopper asked, excited.

"No way! I'd like to show off my moves and all, but that stuff's for when Luffy gets here!" Franky replied.

Usopp and Chopper looked disappointed, but returned to curiously examining the body.

Suddenly, they all heard someone jumping from building to building towards them. They all turned and saw Brook, in his usual black gentlemanly suit only now a bit lazier and without the top hat, jumping form one building to the rest of the Strawhats.

He landed and greeted them with a bow. "Hello, everyone! It's been quite long, hasn't it?"

"Brook!" Usopp said, with a smile on his face.

"Great! So everyone's here except Luffy, huh?" Nami said.

"Seems so. Hopefully, it won't take the idiot long the get here," Zoro said.

"I wonder how much Luffy-san has changed," Brook mused.

"He probably took it the worst," Sanji commented.

They all were silent, thinking about their rubbery leader, when a yell from a certain bastardy asshole caught their attention.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU! GET UP HERE NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!" the guy yelled, making all the Strawhats annoyed.

"Shitty bastard," Sanji cursed under his breath.

"Great, now we have no choice but to go up there and our leader isn't even here yet," Zoro complained.

"Let's just go before he starts yelling again," Nami said, sighing in exasperation.

They all walked towards the tower, their Headquarters, and prepared for the worst...

End

S/N: _So you know probably nothing except for their changed, darkened personalities, their new outfits, and that they're working under someone, right? Good. :D MWAHAHAHA! *Ahem* Sorry, get carried away sometimes. Anyways, I'm intending to keep what training they have undergone a secret until a certain time. So stay tuned until then!_

_DON'T FORGET ZE REVIEWZZZZ!_

_Ta-ta~_

_-Serena_


End file.
